1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for sharing time-sensitive data. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for sharing time-sensitive data between devices with intermittent connectivity.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile terminals are developed to provide wireless communication between users. As technology has advanced, mobile terminals now provide many additional features beyond simple telephone conversation. For example, mobile terminals are now able to provide additional functions such as an alarm, a Short Messaging Service (SMS), a Multimedia Message Service (MMS), E-mail, games, remote control of short range communication, an image capturing function using a mounted digital camera, a multimedia function for providing audio and video content, a scheduling function, and many more. With the plurality of features now provided, a mobile terminal has effectively become a necessity of daily life.
In a similar vein, features previously associated only with computers have expanded to other devices. For example, televisions and set-top boxes (including video game consoles, cable boxes, and the like) now offer a variety of features beyond their original functionality, including streaming content and Internet access (e.g., web browsing). In addition, tablets, such as the Apple™ iPad™ and Samsung™ Galaxy Tab™, have exploded in popularity in recent years.
As a result, many homes include a variety of devices, including mobile phones, desktop computers, laptop computers, and tablets. Each of these devices has their own mechanisms for alerting users of important events. For example, a mobile phone includes various notifications to inform a user of an incoming telephone call or text message. Tablets and desktop computers have their own mechanisms of notifying users of incoming messages or other events.
However, these devices do not broadcast these notifications to other devices. For example, when the mobile phone receives a telephone call, the mobile phone does not transmit this notification to another device, such as a tablet or television. If the user is watching television and does not hear the notification because the mobile phone is in another room or is set to silent mode, the user will not be able to answer the call, even though the user may wish to answer. Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus and method for providing notifications among multiple intermittently connected devices.